The ski bindings known in the prior art are usually made of sheet metal, such as aluminium for instance. They have a toe part bent into shape by pressing and to the continuation portion of which a locking member made from sheet material by bending has been attached by riveting. The manufacturing of a ski binding of this type includes several expensive work steps. It is also a fact that a large amount of snow accumulates quite unnecessarily on a ski binding having upwardly bent side parts on the extension of its toe part.